Finding a friend in the most scariest places
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Rachael is dared to enter a haunted house. But is that all it is to be? Read and find out.


Hey, everyone. This is a one-shot request by Skellington girl, so let's get to it.

(LINE BREAK)

Rachel stood in front of a haunted house. It was said to be haunted because a known creature lived in it, but Rachel had her doubt. But because she did she got into a dare to enter the house and check it out herself by two of her school's meanest girls, Ashley and Cindy.

"Alright, here it is." Ashley said proudly with a grin. She still had that grin when she faced Rachel, "So you ready to chicken out?"

"Yeah, you chicken." Cindy added and made chicken sounds.

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Rachel then walked away and headed to the door of the house. But as she came close she felt a terrible shudder that spark a slight fear in her. She noticed the feeling that instant and pushed it away just as she touched the knob of the door and entered inside.

The sixteen year old came to the sight of a big old living room. It had dust covers on the furnitures and they were cracks on the walls due to old age. The dare was that Rachel should stay in the house for fifteen minutes before coming out. She knew she could handle it and decided to explore the house while the minutes were going. But unknown to her someone was watching from the shadows.

Rachel found some stairs and walked to the top. She saw a door in front of her and was about to open it when she felt the same feeling from before.

"Relax, Rachel, it's just nothing." She said to herself and took some calming breathe afterwards.

"Yeah, you're probably right." A voice said from behind.

Surprised, Rachel looked and shrieked when she came to the face of a vampire looking being. Well she thought it was a vampire since she saw its pale skin face and fangs. It was almost dark so she couldn't see much of it.

"Hi." The creature said with a smile, showing his fangs.

Rachel screamed and ran off into the door she saw earlier. She closed it and laid back on it, panting heavily.

"I hope that keeps him away." Rachel said.

"No, but nice try though." The 'vampire' voice came up again. Rachel nearly jumped, but looked up to find the creature from before standing upside down on the ceiling.

The creature raised a hand and smiled at her, but Rachel became afraid and ran off. She went down the stairs, but due to her speed she tripped and almost fell to the ground. However, someone caught her with his arms and she looked to the person, only to find that it was the creature again.

Rachel screamed again and tried to break free but the creature had a good hold on her. It kept smiling at her efforts before looking into her eyes and hypnotized her as it swirled.

"Go to sleep." The vampire commanded in a smooth and calming voice.

Rachel, against her will, found herself falling asleep, "Sleeping." She yawned and was asleep.

With that done, the creature carried her in a bridal style and flew to the living room. He made sure to remove the dust cover on a couch before placing her softly on it and began to talk to himself, for reasons to himself. But to do that, he flew up and hung himself upside down with his legs holding to a pipe.

"Well I've gotten her what now? It's not like she won't scream again and run off if I wake her up. Hmmm, maybe I should try another approach."

With his decision made, the vampire flew down and said to her, "Alright, you can wake up now."

Rachel's eyes open and soon she was awake. Her sight was foggy but once she saw the vampire looking creature again she screamed. The creature cringed from the sound, but stood in her way to stop her from running.

"Please stop, I just want to talk to you." The creature said to her.

Rachel stopped screaming, but still looked frightened at him. The creature noticed and sight in a defeated tone before flying up to the ceiling, giving her enough space.

"If you want, you can leave. I won't chase you."

Rachel stood up, but had her eyes on him. Now that he hovered in the air, she could see him much better from a moon light on him. The 'vampire' had white skin and yellow sharp teeth. He wore a black and green jumpsuit and his eyes are green. He also had green flaps under his hands which she guessed was how he flew.

Now that she saw how the 'vampire' looked, Rachel couldn't find the urge to leave. She had a feeling that his intention was good even if it was a bit mean at the start. She also knew he needed company considering he might be living in the house by himself.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Say-what-now?" The vampire asked, surprised at her decision.

Rachel walked forward and continued, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. But in all honesty you scared me."

"True." The vampire snickered before floating down to Rachel's side. But then he got a smack at the arm and yelped, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"That was for scaring me." Rachel replied, but with a small smile.

The 'vampire' rubbed his arm and muttered, "I guess I deserve that. So what's your name, human?"

"I'm Rachel and you are?"

"Call me Whampire." The 'vampire' smiled.

Rachel giggled, "Alright, Whampire. So how did you end up here?"

"Not sure. My memories fuzzy but I know I crash down on earth by an escape pod."

"Wait, you're an alien?"

"Yes." Whampire nodded.

Rachel was about to say something, but a sound echoed and got their attention. She looked at Whampire who also had the same curious and confused look that she had. He gestured her to follow quietly to the kitchen and she did. The two peeked through the doorway and found Cindy and Ashley entering through the old wooden door.

"Hurry up, Cindy! We have to scare Rachael so we won't lose the dare!" Ashley whispered harshly.

Cindy mumbled quietly with a glare at Ashley but said nothing offensive. At the meantime, Whampire and Rachel pulled back and talked to each other quietly.

"Ashley and Cindy." Rachel almost snapped angrily. She saw Whampire wanted to know more and continued, "They're two girls that go to my school and are bullies there. They got me into this dare to come here and now they want to scare me. I hate them."

Whampire didn't answer as he thought to himself. An idea then came to mind and he gave a sly smile to her face, "Well I just got an idea. That is if you're up for it."

Rachel could tell from the smile on his face that it whatever plan on his mind it was going to be good. She nodded.

(LINE BREAK)

Ashley and Cindy made their way out of the kitchen and were getting out when they heard a scream. They became alarmed and went to the living room, only to find Rachel running to the entrance door. Whampire flew after her and force her to the ground. Both girls watched as he 'munched' on her and turned to them with 'bloody famgs. The girls got so scared that they screamed and ran out of the house, screaming all the way to town.

However, once the girls were gone Whampire and Rachel laughed. Rachel was perfectly fine and didn't have a bruise on her body, even when Whampire got off her.

"That was so funny!" Rachel laughed, "I didn't know you were that good of an actor."

Whampire shrugged with a smile, "It's a gift. All I had to do is sink my teeth into this…" He brings out a mashed tomato, "and anyone can believe its blood."

Whampire and Rachel shared some laugh, but eventually time was against them. It was getting late and it was time Rachel head back home. Whampire was sad she had to go and had some doubts she'll come back, but she assured him she'll come back and hang out with him again. The two said goodbye and Rachel left.

That night, Rachel had a warm smile on her face as she slept on her bed. She found a great friend in Whampire and couldn't wait for the next time she'll visit him again.

(LINE BREAK)

I've done it! My first one-shot. I think I did a good job, but I want to know your thoughts, so review. I'll like nice reviews but no flames.


End file.
